


Be Careful, My Love

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a worried boyfriend and calls him my love in front of everybody, M/M, Magic, Magnus is a badass that takes care of his people, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Resurrection, Resurrection Magic, Rogue warlock, Warlock attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:Hi ! I was thinking about a prompt for Malec "The first time Alec call Magnus "my love" in front of people (Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon, Luke, Maryse...). It could be during a party or something like that, as you want." I love your writing :)





	Be Careful, My Love

“Alright. Right now, every New York warlock is standing or dancing in that room. I have put up my wards and informed all the ones I trust about our plan. This is the best time to start.” Magnus said in a calm voice, pacing on the concrete floor. Sparks were flying off his fingertips and magic was pulsing through his veins, reacting to the uneasy atmosphere around him. 

He, Alec and another couple of Shadowhunters were standing in one of the backrooms of Pandemonium. There has been a rogue warlock out in the streets, killing off mundanes and experimenting with resurrection magic on their dead bodies, and they were more than determined to finally begin their plan and capture him. 

“Are you sure that you have sent an invitation to every single warlock in the City?” Jace asked, leaning his palms onto the table and going over the map of the streets around the Club just in case they had to take it outside. 

“Positive. And trust me, when Magnus Bane sends you an invitation, you don’t decline.” They have been only a couple of minutes away from the first step in their plan and even though this wasn’t any more special than a regular mission, everybody was a little nervous. They didn’t know who exactly they were looking for or how big of a threat they actually would have to face soon. They were going in basically blind, desperate to stop the growing number of innocent victims and return to peace. 

However, when it came to warlocks, even the slightest change in the nature of a person could give them away. Resurrection magic could leave visible marks on the body but also on the energy and magic used by that person. Magnus was confident that he’d be able to recognize them the second he walked into the dance room. 

“I still do not approve of you being a bait.” Alec exclaimed out of the blue, stepping closer to Magnus with a frowning look. He hated moments like this. Watching Magnus go out there and possibly risk his life was one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make. But Magnus volunteered and insisted, saying that he was probably the only warlock in New York strong enough to take that killer down. Though it didn’t make things any easier.

“Alexander, darling, I am not a bait. But given the situation, I am the best shot that we have. And besides, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, it is my responsibility to ensure the safety of my people.” Magnus looked up into his eyes with a sigh and put a warm hand onto his shoulder, trying to easy away his nerves. 

“That doesn’t mean that you should go out there and face a murderer.” Alec retorted and continued his staring, ignoring the bits of magic that entered his body through Magnus’ touch in an attempt to calm him down. Magnus knew that Alec would never let any warlock use magic to influence him in any way but this was different. It was personal, intimate. It was their silent ‘I love you’, a secret conversation that nobody else knew about. 

“Oh, Alexander, you tend to forget how old I am. I have faced murderers many times in my life. And look, I’m still here.” Magnus was trying to help the situation but at that time, nothing could change the tension in Alec’s shoulders and his jaw or the clenching of his teeth. “I have to go now, okay? Let’s get this party started. Isabelle?” 

It was now Izzy’s turn to come up to Alec and put a reassuring hand on his arm, as well as a kiss on his cheek. 

“Don’t worry, brother, I’ll take good care of him.” she said with a smile and continued towards the door. Izzy was the only person that didn’t, in Magnus’ opinion, look too threatening (Alec), too obnoxious (Jace) or too adorable (Clary) to be seen with him in a middle of the club while he searched for the warlock. Alec didn’t know if it made him calmer or even more worried to see both of them go while he had to sit and wait. 

“Just come back, okay? Both of you.” he whispered and gave Magnus one last look. The answer to that was only one of Magnus’ special grins as he smoothed his hair once more and took a quick glance into a mirror to make sure his makeup was still on point. 

But as Alec watched him go, he couldn’t help himself and ran up to him once more. 

“Magnus!” he called and took his face into his hands, enjoying the warm feeling and softness of his skin. “Be careful, my love.” 

And at first, Alec didn’t even realize what words left his mouth. It was later that night when he was lying with Magnus in his arms again that he recalled those two words - ‘my love’. He has never said them in front of anybody except Magnus before but in that situation he couldn’t care less and nobody seemed to mind anyway. For a long time, he was scared to express his affection in such a bold and expressive manner but that side of him was almost gone now. Plus, he could remember Magnus’ eyes starting to shine even brighter and the corners of his lips turning upwards which only assured Alec that his heart made the right decision. 

“I will, darling.” was the last thing Alec heard him say as he left through the door and into the crowd. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you so much, I’m glad you enjoy my fics!
> 
> Sorry this kinda took a darker turn than I expected, haha. I wanted to make the situation kind of tense so that it would work up Alec to say those words. But I would actually like to try and write this in a more relaxed and casual way with Luke, Maryse and others involved as well (I might have forgotten to make them a part of this drabble, forgive me T-T). So let me know if you guys would like to see that, too! 
> 
> Also I was thinking about starting to post even some other stuff besides fanfics. Maybe some reblogging and making this an actuall blog, haha. I would consider posting some of my fanart as well so feel free to message me or send me an ask about what you think of this idea. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Bye ^^
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
